wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział II
- Murray, dzień dobry! - krzyknął Borowiecki. Murray, okręcony w długi, niebieski fartuch, wysunął się spoza rzędów ruchomych kotłów, w których się gotowały i robiły farby. W mdłym świetle elektrycznym, przesyconym kolorowymi parami, jego długa, koścista twarz, starannie wygolona i świecąca bladoniebieskimi, jakby wypełzłymi oczami, robiła wrażenie karykatury z "Puncha". - A, Borowiecki! Chciałem widzieć pana, byłem u was wieczorem, zastałem Moryca, ale że ja go nie cierpię, nie czekałem. - Dobry chłopak. - Co mi do jego dobroci! Nie cierpię jego rasy. - Drukują już pięćdziesiąty siódmy numer? - Drukują, Wydawałem farbę. - Trzyma się? - Pierwsze metry nieco lakowała. Przysłali z centrali zamówienie na pięćset sztuk tej pańskiej lamy. - Aha, dwudziesty czwarty numer, seledynowa. - Iz filii Bech telefonował o to samo. Czy będziemy robić? - Dzisiaj już nie. Mamy bójki pilne, mamy jeszcze pilniejsze do drukowania te letnie korty. - Telefonowali o barchan numer siódmy. - W apreturze. Muszę tam zaraz iść. - Chciałem panu coś powiedzieć... - Słucham, słucham! - szepnął grzecznie, ale z pewną niechęcią. Murray ujął go pod rękę i odprowadził w kąt za wielkie beczki, z których co chwila czerpano farby. "Kuchnia", bo tak nazywano tę salę, tonęła w zmroku. Pod okapami wiszącymi nisko, niby pod stalowymi parasolami, kręciły się wolno, automatycznie szerokie miedziane mieszadła, przegarniające farby w wielkich kotłach, błyszczących miedzią polerowaną. Budynek cały drżał od ruchu maszyn. Długie transmisje, niby węże bladożółte nieskończonej długości, goniły się z szaloną szybkością pod sufitem, przewijały się nad podwójnym szeregiem kotłów, pełzały wzdłuż ścian, krzyżowały się wysoko, ledwie dojrzane w obłoku gryzących kolorowych par, co buchały ustawicznie z kotłów i przyciemniały światło, i uciekały wskroś murów, przez wszystkie otwory, do innych sal. Sylwetki robotników w koszulach umazanych farbami przemykały cicho i jak cienie ginęły w zmroku; wózki z łoskotem wjeżdżały i wyjeżdżały obładowane farbami gotowymi, które wiozły do drukarni i far-biarni. Ostry straszliwie zapach siarki rozchodził się wszędzie. - Kupiłem wczoraj meble - szeptał cicho do ucha Borowieckiemu. - Uważasz pan, do saloniku kupiłem żółte jedwabne w stylu empire. Do jadalnego obstalowałem dębowe w stylu Henryka IV, a do buduaru... - A kiedyż się pan żeni? - przerwał mu dosyć niecierpliwie. - No, nie wiem jeszcze. Chociaż ja chciałbym jak najprędzej. - To już po oświadczynach? - spojrzał dosyć ironicznie na zgarbionego i dosyć śmiesznie wyglądającego Anglika; jego garb wydał mu się teraz potwornym, a on sam przypominał małpę tą długą wystającą szczęką i szerokimi ustami, niezmiernie ruchliwymi. - Tak jakby już. W niedzielę właśnie powiedziała mi, jak by chciała mieć urządzone mieszkanie. Wypytałem się szczegółowo, odpowiadała tak, jak odpowiadają kobiety, gdy idzie o ich przyszłe gospodarstwo. - Ostatnim razem myślałeś pan tak samo. - Tak, ale nie miałem takiej pewności ani w połowie! - zaręczał gorąco. - No, kiedy tak, to winszuję panu szczerze, kiedyż poznam narzeczoną? - Na wszystko przyjdzie czas, na wszystko. - Dlatego też wierzę, iż się pan w końcu ożeni - szepnął drwiąco. - Może byś pan przyszedł jutro do mnie, dobrze? Chciałem koniecznie usłyszeć pańskie zdanie o tych meblach. - Przyjdę. - Ale kiedy? - Po obiedzie, Murray wrócił do farb i laboratorium, a Borowiecki pobiegł dalej do farbiarni przez korytarze i przejścia zapchane wózkami naładowanymi towarem ociekającym wodą, ludźmi i stosami towaru, leżącego na ziemi w wielkich kupach, oczekującego swojej kolei. Co chwila zastępowano mu drogę z najrozmaitszymi interesami. Wydawał krótkie rozkazy, szybko decydował, pospiesznie informował, czasem obejrzał próbkę z farby, jaką mu przynosił robotnik, rzucał stanowczo: "Dobre" lub "Jeszcze" - i leciał dalej wśród spojrzeń setek robotniczych i szumu fabryki, co niby piekło wrzała chaosem. Wszystko się trzęsło: ściany, sufity, maszyny, podłogi, huczały motory, świszczały przenikliwie pasy i transmisje, turkotały po asfaltowej podłodze wózki, szczękały czasem koła rozpędowe, zgrzytały tryby, leciały wskroś tego morza rozbitych drgań jakieś krzyki lub rozlegał się potężny, huczący oddech maszyny głównej. - Panie Borowiecki! Wytężył oczy, bo wśród par, jakie zalegały całą farbiarnię, nie było nic prawie widać prócz słabych zarysów maszyn. Nie wiedział, kto wola. - Panie Borowiecki? Drgnął, bo go ujęto pod ramię. - A, pan prezes - szepnął, poznawszy właściciela fabryki. - Ja pana gonię, ale pan dobrze uciekasz. - Robota, panie dyrektorze. - Tak, tak, ja to rozumiem. Zmęczyłem się na śmierć - trzymał go silnie za ramię, zamilkł i dyszał ciężko ze zmęczenia. - Idzie, co? - zapytał po chwili. - Robi się - rzucił krótko i szedł naprzód. Fabrykant uczepiony u jego ramienia wlókł się ciężko, podpierał się grubą laską i zgarbiony prawie we dwoje, podnosił okrągłe, czerwone oczy jastrzębie i twarz dużą, świecącą, okrągłą, ozdobioną małymi baczkami i wąsami przyciętymi równo. - Cóż, te watsony dobrze działają? - Po piętnaście tysięcy metrów dziennie drukują. - Mało - mruknął cicho, puścił jego ramię i przysiadł na wózku pełnym surowego perkalu, obciągnął gruby kaftan, w jaki był ubrany, podparł się laską i siedział. Borowiecki pobiegł do wielkich kadzi farbiarskich, nad którymi na wielkich wałach rozwinięte zwoje materiałów kręciły się w kółko i kąpały w farbie rozpryskując ją na twarze i koszule robotników, którzy stali nieruchomie, co chwila czerpiąc z kadzi wodę dłonią i patrząc, czy jest w niej jeszcze farba, którą wyciągał materiał. Kilkadziesiąt tych wałów, ustawionych rzędem, toczyło się wciąż w kółko, z męczącą jednostajnością, długie, poskręcane zwoje materiałów pławiły się w farbach i błyskały w mgle matowymi plamami czerwieni. błękitu i ochry. Z drugiej strony, za podwójnym rzędem żelaznych słupów, podtrzymujących wyższe piętra fabryki i rozrośniętych gęsto po olbrzymiej sali, stały płuczkarnie; długie skrzynie, pełne wrzącej wody pieniącej się sodą, praczek mechanicznych, wyżymaczek, mydła, przez które przesuwał się surowy materiał; bryzgi rozbitej trzepaczkami wody rozsypywały się na salę i tworzyły nad praczkarniami tak gęsty tuman, że światła paliły się zaledwie jakby odbite w lustrze. Mechaniczne odbieracze szczękały odbierając wyprany już towar na siebie niby na rozkrzyżowane ręce i oddawały go robotnikom, którzy prętami układali go w wielkie fałdy na wózki, podsuwane co chwila. - Panie Borowiecki - zawołał fabrykant do jakiegoś cienia, co się wychylił z mgieł, ale to nie był Borowiecki. Podniósł się i wlókł swoje chore zreumatyzmowane nogi po sali, kąpał się z rozkoszą w tej rozpalonej atmosferze. Zatapiał swoje schorowane ciało w sali pełnej oparów, ostrych zapachów farb, wody pryskającej z płuczkarek i z kadzi, ściekającej z wózków, chlupiącej pod nogami, lejącej się ze sufitów, z których skroplona para opadała prawie strumieniami. Szalony, podobny do drgającego Jęku szczęk centryfugi, wyciągającej wodę z materiałów, przenikał całe sale, wświdrowywał się w nerwy robotników pilnujących, wpatrzonych w robotę i pochłoniętych zupełnie czuwaniem nad maszynami i rozbijał się o kolorowe, powiewające niby sztandary materiały na "odbieraczach". Borowiecki teraz był w sąsiedniej sali, gdzie na niskich angielskich maszynach starego systemu farbowano ordynarny czarny towar na męskie ubrania. Dzień wlewał się setkami okien i kładł zielonawy ton na czarne opary i na robotników, co niby kolumny z bazaltu stali nieruchomi, z założonymi rękami, wpatrzeni w maszyny, przez które przesuwały się dziesiątki tysięcy metrów gryzione przez spienione, bryzgające, czarne farby. Mury drżały ciągle. Fabryka pracowała wszystkimi mięśniami. Windy, osadzone w murach, łączyły dół fabryki z jej czterema piętrami wierzchu. Co chwila rozlegał się głuchy szczęk w innej stronie sali, to winda brała lub wyrzucała z siebie wózki, towary, ludzi... Dzień i do wielkiej sali zaczął zaglądać, brudne światło wciskało się przez małe zapocone szybki, zasnute brudem i parą, wyłaniając z nich zarysy pełniejsze maszyn i ludzi, ale w tym szarozielonawym świetle, po którym pływały długie smugi czerwonych oparów i gdzie pyliły się nimby gazowych świateł - i ludzie, i maszyny wyglądali jak nieprzytomni, jak widziadła porwane straszną siłą ruchu; jak jakieś strzępy pyły, drzazgi, skłębione, splątane, rzucone w wir, który z hukiem się przewalał. Herman Bucholc, właściciel fabryki, gdy obejrzał farbiarnię, powlókł się dalej. Przechodził pawilony, podnosił się w górę windami, schodził schodami, sunął się długimi korytarzami, przyglądał się maszynom, oglądał towar, rzucał czasem posępnym okiem na ludzi, czasem rzekł jakieś krótkie słowo, które jak błyskawica oblatywało całą fabrykę, odpoczywał na stosach sztuk, czasem na progach; niknął, aby za chwilę pokazać się w innej stronie fabryki, przy składach węgla, pomiędzy wagonami, których rzędy stały z jednej strony olbrzymiego czworoboku dziedzińca, ogrodzonego niby parkanem murami fabryki. Był wszędzie, a chodził jak noc jesienna ponury i milczący; gdzie się tylko zjawił, gdzie przeszedł, rozmowy milkły, twarze się pochylały, oczy przestawały widzieć, postacie się zginały i kurczyły, jakby chcąc ujść spod promienia jego oczów. Spotykał się kilkakrotnie z Borowieckim, biegającym ustawicznie po oddziale. Spoglądali na siebie przyjaźnie. Herman Bucholc lubił swojego dyrektora drukarni, więcej, on go szacował na całe te 10 000 rubli, jakie mu płacił rocznie. - To jest najlepsza moja maszyna w tym oddziale - myślał patrząc na niego. Sam już się nie zajmował niczym, zięć prowadził fabrykę, a on wskutek przyzwyczajenia całego życia no przychodził do niej razem z robotnikami. fabryce jadał śniadanie i przesiadywał do południa, a po obiedzie, jeśli nie jeździł do miasta, to łaził po kantorach, składach, magazynach bawełny. Nie mógł żyć z dala od tego potężnego królestwa, które stworzył pracą własną całego życia i mocą swojego geniuszu przemysłowego; musiał czuć pod nogami, w sobie, te roztargane, trzęsące się mury; czuł się dopiero dobrze przedzierając się przez przędzę transmisji i pasów, rozwleczoną po całej fabryce, wśród ostrych zapachów farb, blichowni, surowego materiału i smarów rozgrzanych w tym upale strasznym. Siedział teraz w drukarni i przysłoniętymi oczyma Patrzył na salę, jasno oświetloną wielkimi oknami. na maszyny drukarskie w ruchu, na te piramidy żelazne pracujące pospiesznie i w jakiejś groźnej ciszy. Przy każdej "drukarce" osobna maszyna parowa świstała swym kołem pociągowym, które niby srebrne wypolerowane tarcze migotały z taką szaloną szybkością, że nie można było pochwycić konturów, a tylko jakiś nimb srebrny wirował dokoła swojej osi i rozpylał świetlany, roziskrzony tuman. Maszyny działały z nie ustającym ani na chwilę pośpiechem; długie nieskończenie pasy materiałów, co się przewijały pomiędzy walcami miedzianymi, odciskającymi na nich barwy deseni, ginęły w górze, na wyższym piętrze w suszarni. Ludzie, z tyłu maszyn podkładający towar do drukowania, poruszali się sennie, a majstrowie stali przed maszynami, co chwila któryś się pochylił, przypatrywał walcom, dolewał farby z wielkich kadzi, patrzył na materiał i znowu stał zapatrzony w te tysiące metrów, biegnących z szalonym pośpiechem. Borowiecki wpadał do drukarni, aby śledzić działanie świeżo umontowanych maszyn, porównywał próbki ze świeżo drukowanymi materiałami, wydawał polecenia, czasem na jego skinienie zatrzymano działający kolos, oglądał szczegółowo i szedł dalej znowu, bo ten potężny rytm fabryki - te setki maszyn, tysiące łudzi śledzących z najwyższą, prawie pobożną uwagą za ich działaniem, te góry towarów leżących, przewożonych wózkami, snujących się przez sale z pralni do farbiarni, z farbiarni do suszarni, stamtąd do apretury i w dziesięć jeszcze innych miejsc, nim wyszły gotowe - porywał go. Chwilami tylko siadał w swoim gabinecie, położonym przy ,,kuchni", i tam, w przerwie pomiędzy kombinowaniem nowych deseni, oglądaniem przysłanych z zagranicy próbek, których olbrzymie, naklejone w albumy stosy leżały po stołach - zamyślał się, a raczej próbował myśleć o sobie, o tym projekcie fabryki planowanej łącznie z przyjaciółmi - ale nie mógł zebrać myśli, nie mógł ani na chwilę zamknąć się w sobie, bo ta fabryka, której szum huczał w jego gabinecie, której ruch i pulsowanie czuł we własnych nerwach, w tętnie krwi nieomal, nie pozwalała się odosobnić, ciągnęła nieprzeparcie, zmuszała do służby i warowania każdego, który krążył w jej orbicie. Zrywał się i biegł znowu, ale dzień mu się strasznie dłużył, tak że około czwartej poszedł do kantoru, który był w innym oddziale, aby wypić herbaty i zatelefonować do Moryca, aby był dzisiaj w teatrze, gdzie dawano przedstawienie amatorskie na jakiś cel dobroczynny. - Pan Welt dopiero z pół godziny jak od nas wyszedł. - Tutaj był? - Brał pięćdziesiąt sztuk białego towaru. - Dla siebie? - Nie, na zlecenie Amfiłowa, do Charkowa. Cygarem można służyć? - Owszem, zapalę, bo jestem diablo zmęczony. Zapalił i siadł na wysokim taburecie, przed pustym biurkiem. Główny buchalter kantoru, który go z uniżonością traktował cygarem, stał przed nim, napychając sobie fajkę tytoniem, kilku młodych chłopaków, usadowionych na wysokich kobyłkach, pisało w wielkich czerwono poliniowanych książkach. Cisza, jaka tutaj panowała, drażniący skrzyp piór, monotonne cykanie zegaru, denerwująco działały na Borowieckiego. - Cóż słychać, panie Szwarc? -- zapytał. - Rozenberg się załamał. - Zupełnie? - Nie wiadomo jeszcze, ale ja myślę, że się będzie układał, no, bo co za interes robić zwykłą klapę? - zaśmiał się cicho i przybijał palcem wilgotny tytoń w fajce. - Firma traci? - To zależy od tego, ile będzie płacił za sto. - Bucholc wie? - Nie był jeszcze dzisiaj u nas, ale jak się dowie, zabolą go odciski; jest czuły na straty. - Jego szlag może trafić - szepnął któryś z pochylonych przy robocie. - Byłaby szkoda! - Bardzo wielka, niech Bóg broni! - Niecn żyje sto lat, niech ma sto pałaców, sto milionów, sto fabryk. - I niech go razem sto choler ciśnie! - szepnął cicho któryś. Cisza się zrobiła. Szwarc patrzył groźnie na piszących, to na Borowieckiego, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwiać, że on nic nie winien, ale Borowiecki znudzonym wzrokiem patrzył w okno. W kantorze panowała atmosfera przytłaczającej nudy. Ściany aż po sufit wyłożone drzewem malowanym na dąb, pełne półek i ksiąg rozstawionych systematycznie, żółciły się smutnie. Na prost okien stał wielki, czteropiętrowy budynek z nagiej czerwonej cegły i rzucał szarordzawy, przygnębiający refleks do kantoru. Przez podwórko, wylane asfaltem, po którym turkotały od czasu do czasu wózki i przechodzili ludzie, w kilku kierunkach biegły na wysokości pierwszego piętra grube, jak ramiona atlety, transmisje warcząc głucho, od czego szyby w kantorze ustawicznie drżały. Wysoko nad fabryką wisiało niebo ciężką, brudną płachtą, z której ściekał drobny deszcz i spływał po zabrudzonych murach smugami jeszcze brudniejszymi i sączył się po oknach kantoru, zakurzonych pyłem węglowym i bawełnianym, niby wstrętne plwociny. W kącie kantoru, nad gazem, zaczął szumieć samowar. - Panie Horn, może pan dać mi herbaty? - A może pan dyrektor zechce butersznicik! - ofiarowywał uprzejmie Szwarc. - Tylko trochę koszerny. - To znaczy, że lepszy, niźli pan jadasz, panie von Horn! Horn przyniósł herbatę i zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Co panu jest? - zapytał go Borowiecki, który z nim znał się bliżej. - Nic - odparł krótko i powlókł nienawistnym spojrzeniem po Szwarcu, który rozwijał butersznity z gazety i układał je przed Borowieckim. - Wyglądasz pan bardzo źle. - Panu Horn nie służy fabryka. Po salonach trudno mu się przyzwyczaić do kantoru i do roboty. - Bydlę albo inny parszywiec może się łatwo przyzwyczaić do jarzma, ale człowiekowi trudniej - syknął ze złością, ale tak cicho, że Szwarc nie zrozumiał słów, spojrzał uważnie, uśmiechnął się tępo i szepnął: - Panie von Horn! Panie von Horn! Może pan dyrektor spróbuje, jest tu kombinacja szynki z pulardą, bardzo dobra, moja żona jest sławna z tego. Horn odszedł, usiadł przy biurku i błądził spojrzeniem po murach czerwonych, po oknach, za którymi bieliły się stosy szarpanej do przędzenia bawełny, - Daj mi pan jeszcze herbaty. Borowiecki chciał go wybadać. Horn herbatę przyniósł i nie podnosząc oczów zawrócił się do odejścia. - Panie Horn, może pan za jakie pół godziny przyjdzie do mnie? - Dobrze, panie dyrektorze. Ja nawet miałem interes i w tym celu jutro się wybierałem do pana. A może pan teraz zechcesz wysłuchać? Chciał coś poufnie szepnąć, ale do kantoru weszła kobieta, czworo dzieci wpychając przed sobą. - Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! - szepnęła cicho, ogarnęła wzrokiem te wszystkie głowy, co się podniosły znad pulpitów, schyliła się pokornie do nóg Borowieckiego, bo stał najbliżej i miał najbardziej pokaźną twarz. - Wielmożny panie dziedzicu, a to z prośbą przyszłam, wedle tego, co mojemu mężowi głowę urwało w maszynie, co ja teraz sierota biedna z dzieciami, co my jesteśmy biedne. Tom przyszła dopraszać się sprawiedliwości, aby mi pan dziedzic dał wspomożenie, jako mojemu mężowi urwało głowę w maszynie. Wielmożny panie dziedzicu - i schyliła się znowu do kolan Borowieckiego, wybuchając płaczem. - Za drzwi, wynosić się, tutaj takich spraw nie załatwia się! - krzyknął Szwarc. - Cicho pan bądź! - zawołał na niego Borowiecki po niemiecku. - Proszę pana, ona już od pół roku nachodzi wszystkie oddziały i kantory nasze, nie można się jej pozbyć niczym. - A dlaczego nie załatwione? - Pan się pyta? Ten cham umyślnie podłożył łeb pod koło, jemu się nie chciało pracować, a jemu się chciało okraść fabrykę! My teraz mamy płacić na jego babę i bękarty! - A ty parchu jeden, to moje dzieci bękarty! - wykrzyknęła kobieta, w pasji przyskakując do Szwarca, który cofnął się za stół. - Cicho, kobieto! Niech pani uspokoi się i coby te małe panowie nie płakali - zawołał przestraszony, wskazując na dzieci, które uczepiły się matki i krzyczały wniebogłosy. - Wielmożny dziedzicu, jużci że prawda, co od samych kopań chodzę i cięgiem mi obiecują, że zapłacą, cięgiem chodzę i proszę, to mnie cyganią ino i wyciepują kiej sukę za drzwi. - Uspokójcie się, pomówię dzisiaj z właścicielem, przyjdźcie tutaj za tydzień, to wam zapłacą. - Ażeby ci Pan Jezus i ta Częstochowska szczęściła na zdrowiu, na majątku, na honorze, o mój dziedzicu kochany! - wykrzykiwała przypadając mu do nóg, całując go po rękach. Wydarł się jej i wyszedł, ale przystanął w wielkiej sieni i gdy wychodziła, zapytał: - Z których wy stron? - Adyć, panie, jaże spod Skierniewic. - Dawno w Łodzi? - A będzie ze dwa roki, jak my się tutaj przenieśli na swoje zatracenie. - Chodzicie gdzie do roboty? - A bo mnie to chcą gdzie przyjąć te poganiny, te heretyki zapowietrzone, a po drugie, kaj ja ostawię swoje sieroty? - Z czegóż żyjecie? - Bidujem, wielmożmy panie, bidujem. Mieszkam na Bałutach z jednymi weberami i jaże całe trzy ruble płacę za pomieszkanie miesięczne. Póki mój nieboszczyk żył, to choćby często gęsto było ze solą albo i z głodem, ale się ta żyło, a teraz, kiej jego nie stało, to chodzę na Stare Miasto do posługi, czasem kto zawoła do prania i tak jest - gadała prędko, okręcając dzieci w jakieś ohydnie brudne strzępy chustek. - Czemu nie wrócicie na wieś do domu? - Wrócę, kiej mi tylko zapłacą za chłopa, to juści, że wrócę, a niech tam to miasteczko Łódź mór nie minie, niech ją ta ogień spali, niech ich tam Pan Jezus niczego nie żałuje, coby wszystkie wy zdychały, co do jednego. - Cicho bądźcie, nie macie za co przeklinać - szepnął nieco podrażniony. - Ni mam za co? - wykrzyknęła zdumiona, podnosząc na niego bladą, brzydką, przegryzioną przez nędzę twarz i zapłakane, wyblakłe, niebieskie oczy. - A to, wielmożny panie, my na wsi byli ino komorniki, bo mój miał trzy morgi grontu, co mu przyszły w schedzie po ojcu, to że nie było za co postawić chałupy, tośwa mieszkali u stryjecznych swoich. Myśwa żyli z wyrobku ino, ale zawżdy człowiek mieszkał po ludzku i kartofli gdzie przysądził na odrobek, i gąskę się uchowało albo i świniaka, i jajko miał swoje, i krowę mieliśwa, a tutaj co? Harował nieborak od świtu do nocy i jeść nie było co, żyliśmy kiej te dziady ostatnie, a nie kiej krześcianie, kiej psy, a nie kiej gospodarze poczciwi. - Po cóżeście tutaj przyjechali, trzeba było siedzieć na wsi. - Po co? - zawołała boleśnie. - A bo ja wiem! Szły wszystkie, to i myśwa poszły. Na wiosnę poszedł Jadam, ostawił kobitę i poszedł. Przyjechał po żniwach taki wystrojony, co go nikt nie mógł poznać, cały w kortach i zygarek miał śrybny, i piestrzonek, i tyla piniędzy, coby na wsi i bez trzy roki nie zarobił. Ludzie się dziwowali, a ten zapowietrzony cyganił, bo mu za to zapłacili, żeby ludzi wieskich sprowadził, obiecywał Bóg wie nie co. Tak zaraz poszło z nim dwóch parobków, Janków syn i Grzegorza spod lasu, a potem to już kto ino mógł, to leciał do tego miasteczka Łodzi, kużdymu się chciało kortów, zygarka i rozpusty! Ja mojego strzymywałam, bo po co nam było tutaj iść, do obcych w tyli świat, to me sprał kiej bydlaka i poszedł, a potem przyjechał i zabrał ze sobą. Mój Jezu kochany, mój Jezu! - szeptała chlipiąc boleśnie i rozcierając sobie nos i łzy brudnymi rękami i tak się zaczęła trząść w tym rozpaczliwym płaczu, że dzieci przytuliły się do niej i także zaczęły płakać cicho. - Macie tutaj pięć rubli i zróbcie tak, jak wam mówiłem. Miał tego już dosyć, odwrócił się spiesznie i wyszedł, nie czekając podziękowań. Nie cierpiał roztkliwiań i czułości, a ta kobieta poruszyła w nim zamierającą z wolna, duszoną świadomie - uczuciowość. Stał czas jakiś przy kotle "oksydacyjnym" Mather-Platta, przez który przechodził towar suchy i już drukowany, i z pewnym roztargnieniem przyglądał się barwom świeżo wytworzonym, a raczej rozwiniętym w przesunięciu się towaru przez kocioł. Żółte, nałożone "bejcem" kwiatki zmieniły się na pąsowe pod wpływem wysokiej temperatury i skomplikowanych roztworów soli anilinowej. Fabryka po chwilowym odpoczynku podwieczorkowym pracowała znowu z jednaką energią. Borowiecki wyjrzał na świat z okien swojego gabinetu, bo poszarzało nagle i zaczął padać śnieg nadzwyczaj gęstymi płatami i pobielił ściany fabryk i dziedziniec. Spostrzegł Horna stojącego za domkiem szwajcara, przez który było jedyne wyjście z fabryki. Horn rozmawiał z tą samą kobietą, która mu za coś dziękowała z uniesieniem i chowała jakiś papier za stanik. - Panie Horn! - krzyknął wychylając przez lufcik głowę. - Miałem przyjść właśnie do pana - ozwał się Horn zjawiając się po chwili. - Coś pan radził tej babie? - zapytał surowym dosyć głosem, patrząc w okno. Horn zawahał się przez mgnienie, rumieniec powlókł jego dziewczęco piękną twarz, a w niebieskich, dobrych oczach zamigotał płomień. - Kazałem jej iść do adwokata, niechaj wytoczy proces fabryce o odszkodowanie, bo wtedy prawo zmusi ich do zapłacenia. - Co to pana obchodzi? - zaczął lekko bębnić palcami po szybie i przygryzać usta. - Co mnie obchodzi? - zamilkł na chwilę. - Bardzo mnie obchodzi wszelka nędza i wszelka niesprawiedliwość, bardzo... - Czym pan tutaj jesteś? - przerwał mu ostro i usiadł przed długim stołem. - No, jestem praktykantem kantorowym, pan dyrektor przecież wie najlepiej - odpowiedział zdumiony. - No to, panie Horn, pan nie skończysz tej praktyki, jak mi się zdaje. - Wreszcie, to mi jest już wszystko jedno - szepnął dosyć twardo. - Ale nam nie jest wszystko jedno, nam - fabryce, w której pan jesteś jednym z miliona kółek! Przyjęliśmy pana nie na to, żebyś tutaj produkował się ze swoją filantropią, a tylko, abyś robił. Pan wprowadzasz zamęt, gdzie wszystko polega na najdoskonalszym funkcjonowaniu, na prawidłowości i zgodności. - Nie jestem maszyną, jestem człowiekiem. - W domu. W fabryce od pana nie wymaga się egzaminów na człowieczeństwo ani egzaminów na humanitarność, w fabryce potrzebne są pańskie mięśnie i mózg pański i tylko za to płacimy panu - rozdrażniał się coraz bardziej. - Jesteś pan tutaj maszyną taką samą jak my wszyscy, więc pan rób tylko to, co do pana należy. Tutaj nie miejsce do rozanieleń, tutaj... - Panie Borowiecki! - przerwał mu szybko. - Panie von Horn! Słuchaj pan, kiedy mówię do pana - zawołał groźnie, zrzucając gniewnie wielkie album próbek na ziemię. - Bucholc przyjął pana na moje zaręczenie, znam pańską rodzinę, pragnę dla pana najlepiej, ale pan jesteś, jak widzę, chory na dziecinną demagogię. - Jeżeli pan tak nazywasz współczucie zwykłe u ludzi. - Pan mnie kompromitujesz takimi radami dawanymi wszystkim, mającym jakie bądź pretensje do fabryki. Trzeba było zostać panu adwokatem, byłbyś się wtedy mógł opiekować nieszczęśliwymi i pokrzywdzonymi, ma się rozumieć, za dobrą zapłatą - dorzucił drwiąco, bo jego gniewny nastrój przepadł gdzieś pod wpływem tych dobrych oczów Horna, wpatrzonych w niego. - Zresztą, dajmy tej sprawie spokój. Będziesz pan dłużej w Łodzi, rozpatrzysz się w stosunkach, przyjrzysz się lepiej tym uciśnionym, to pan zrozumiesz, jak trzeba postępować. A weźmiesz pan interes po ojcu, to wtedy przyznasz mi zupełną rację. - Nie, panie, ja w Łodzi dłużej nie wytrzymam ani interesu po ojcu nie obejmę. - Cóż pan chcesz robić? - wykrzyknął zdumiony. - Jeszcze nie wiem. Przyznaję się panu szczerze, chociaż tak ostro, za ostro pan mówi do mnie, ale mniejsza z tym, bo wiem, że pan, jako dyrektor takiej wielkiej drukarni, mówić inaczej nie może. - Więc pan odchodzisz od nas? Tyle zrozumiałem, ale nie wiem dlaczego. - Dlatego, że już wytrzymać nie mogę w tym podłym chamstwie łódzkim. Pan, jako człowiek pewnej sfery, rozumie mnie chyba. Dlatego, że ja całą duszą nienawidzę zarówno fabryk, jak i wszystkich Bucholców, Rozensztejnów, Entów, całej tej ohydnej, przemysłowej bandy - wybuchnął gwałtownie. - Ha, ha, ha, pan jesteś wspaniały "fioł", nieporównany! - śmiał się Borowiecki serdecznie. - To już nic więcej nie powiem - rzekł mocno dotknięty. - Jak pan chce, a zawsze lepiej głupstw mówić mniej. - Do widzenia. - Żegnam pana. Ha, ha, ha, pan masz zdolności aktorskie! - Panie Borowiecki - zaczął prawie ze łzami w oczach Horn zatrzymując się i chciał coś mówić. - Co? Horn skłonił głowę i wyszedł. - Kapitalny mazgaj - szepnął za nim Borowiecki i także poszedł do suszarni. Owionęło go suche, rozpalone powietrze. Olbrzymie czworoboki z blachy, wypełnione straszliwie rozpalonym i suchym powietrzem, brzęczały niby oddalone grzmoty, wymiotując nie kończący się pas materiałów kolorowych, suchych i sztywnych. Na niskich stołach, na ziemi, na wózkach, które suwały się cicho, leżały całe sterty materiałów i w tym suchym, jasnym powietrzu sali, której ściany były prawie ze szkła, paliły się przyćmionymi barwami złota przykopconego, purpury o fioletowym odcieniu, błękitu marynarskiego, starego szmaragdu - niby stosy blach metalowych o matowym, martwym blasku. Robotnicy, w koszulach tylko i boso, z szarymi twarzami, z oczami zagasłymi i jakby wypalonymi tą orgią barw, jaka się tutaj tłoczyła, poruszali się cicho i automatycznie, tworzyli tylko dopełnienie maszyn. Czasem, który patrzył przez szyby w świat, na Łódź, która z tej wysokości czwartego piętra majaczyła w mgłach i dyniach poprzecinanych tysiącami kominów, dachów, domów, drzew ogołoconych z liści; to znów na drugą stronę, na pola, co szły w głąb horyzontu - na szarobiałe, brudne, zalane wiosennymi roztopami przestrzenie, majaczące gdzieniegdzie czerwonymi gmachami fabryk, które z oddalenia czerwieniły się wskroś mgieł bolesnym tonem mięsa odartego ze skóry; na odległe linie wiosek małych, przywartych cicho do ziemi, na drogi, co się wywijały wskroś pól czarną, cieknącą błotem wstęgą, migającą pomiędzy rzędami nagich topoli. Maszyny huczały bezustannie i bezustannie świstały transmisje, uczepione pod sufitem i niosące siłę do innych sal, wszystko się poruszało w rytm tych olbrzymich pudeł, metalowych suszarń, które odbierały towar mokry z drukarni i wypluwały go suchym i stały w tej olbrzymiej, czworokątnej sali, pełnej smutnych barw i smutnego światła dnia marcowego, smutnych ludzi, niby kapliczki boga-siły, rządzącego wszechwładnie. Borowiecki czuł się rozstrojonym i z roztargnieniem oglądał towar, czy nie jest zbytnio przesuszony lub spalony. - Głupi chłopak - myślał o Hornie i chwilami stawała mu w pamięci ta młoda, szlachetna twarz i te oczy niebieskie, patrzące na niego z jakimś niemym żalem zawodu i wyrzutu. Czuł w sobie jakieś ciemne zaniepokojenie. Niektóre słowa Horna przychodziły mu na myśl, gdy patrzył na te tłumy ludzi w milczeniu pracujących. - Byłem takim - poleciał myślą do tamtych dawnych czasów, ale nie dał się ująć wspomnieniom w swoje szarpiące szpony, drwiący uśmiech wił mu się po ustach, a oczy świeciły zimno i rozważnie. - To przeszło! przeszło! - myślał z jakimś dziwnym uczuciem pustki, jakby mu żal było tamtych czasów, żal tych złudzeń niepowrotnych, porywów szlachetnych, zszarganych przez życie - ale to krótko trwało i znowu siebie odzyskiwał; był tym, czym był, dyrektorem drukarni Hermana Bucholca, chemikiem, człowiekiem zimnym, mądrym, obojętnym, gotowym do wszystkiego, prawdziwym Lodzermenschem, jak go nazwał Moryc. W takim był właśnie nastroju przechodząc przez apreturę, gdy mu jeden z robotników zastąpił drogę. - Czego? - zapytał krótko, nie zatrzymując się. - A to nasz majster, pan Pufke, powiedział, że od pierwszego kwietnia będzie nas piętnastu ludzi mniej robiło. - Tak. Ustawi się nowe maszyny, które tylu ludzi nie potrzebują do obsługi co stare. Robotnik miął czapkę w ręku, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć i nie śmiejąc, ale zachęcony spojrzeniami, które błyskały zza maszyn, zza sągów materiałów, zapytał idąc za nim: - A co my będziemy robili? - Poszukacie sobie roboty gdzie indziej. Pozostaną tylko ci, którzy dawniej u nas pracują. - A i my robimy już po trzy roki. - Cóż ja wam poradzę, kiedy maszyna was nie potrzebuje, bo zrobi sama. Zresztą, do pierwszego może się jeszcze co zmieni, jeśli będziemy powiększali blich - odpowiedział spokojnie i wszedł na windę, która zaraz z nim zapadła się w głębi ściany. Robotnicy spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu, niepokój świecił im w oczach, niepokój przed jutrem bez roboty, przed nędzą. - Ścierwy nie maszyny. Psy, psiakrew - szepnął robotnik i kopnął z całą nienawiścią w bok jakiejś maszyny. - Towar idzie na ziemię! - krzyknął majster. Chłop prędko nadział czapkę, przygiął się nieco i ze spokojem automatu odbierał barchan czerwony z maszyny. Tom I Rozdział II